


Feels Like The First Time

by pornbot2k16 (orphan_account)



Series: kinktober [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Pre-Split, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornbot2k16
Summary: Brendon blows Spencer against a wall backstage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The titles for all of these are awful, but cmon. It's porn. If you want, I can style it after pornhub videos. 
> 
> "Two Twinks Oral Backstage"
> 
> Better? 
> 
> Day three of kinktober. Prompt- public.

"Are you sure this is a good ide-"

"Shh! We'll be fine if you just keep quiet." Brendon's whisper was louder than Spencer's voice had been, but Spencer decided not to point that out. He let out an accidental 'oof!' when his back his the wall, and Brendon shushed him again.

"Bren, we're backstage! Somebody's gonna see us!" Spencer hissed.

"There's amps blocking us, and everyone's busy. We'll be fine."

"If we get caught, I swear to God..." Spencer practically yelped when Brendon dropped to his knees, pointy knee landing directly on Spencer's toes.

"Sorry," Brendon whispered, not wasting any time before unzipping Spencer's pants and tugging.

"Brendon!" Spencer hissed out, and then gasped because Brendon's hand was on Spencer's dick, and then Spencer's dick was in his mouth.

It was humiliating, leaning against a wall in public where anyone could walk back and see him with his pants around his knees. The brick wall was cold against his bare ass, and he'd never felt so exposed in his life. It was somehow, kind of, the sexiest thing ever.

"Oh God..." Spencer groaned, because Brendon was doing this thing with his tongue, and Spencer was gonna have to ask him how he'd done it later. Spencer had given a few blowjobs (erm... three, to be exact), and he hadn't had any complaints so far, but there was always room for improvement. He'd never gotten a blowjob though. He'd always been too embarrassed. It was only the night before that he'd finally agreed to let Brendon try, and man. Brendon was not letting any effort go for granted.

He did this thing next where he hollowed his cheeks out and sucked, almost entirely on the head, one hand squeezing almost too tight on Spencer's balls. Spencer's eyes rolled back in his head and he had to bite down on his hand to keep from making any noise and giving them away.

Someone could just walk by and see them. Holy fuck. Jon probably hadn't noticed they were missing yet, but Ryan would start to worry soon. What if he came back and saw them? He'd be so mad. Spencer would be so embarrassed. Spencer would be-

Coming. He was coming hard, holding his breath and biting so hard on his hand that it'd probably bruise. He hoped it did. Brendon didn't let up any, not until it became toomuchtoomuchtoomuch and Spencer had to push him off.

The first thing he did was gasp out "Oh my God....". The second thing he did was pull his pants up. Brendon picked himself up off the floor, grinning like the devil and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Do you want me to...?" Spencer offered, waving his hand vaguely in the area of Brendon's crotch. Brendon grinned and shook his head, adjusting himself through his pants.

"I like waiting," Brendon said. "Makes it more fun."

He kissed Spencer chastely on the lips before laughing, bright and loud, and skipping away. Spencer stared, blinking, after him as tried to get his brain back in order.

 


End file.
